Zangyura
'''Zangyura' is an off kitler edit of Zangief made by author 3ha in 2008, portrayed as if he's some kind of human-sized Kaiju (if one of his introposes is anything to go by). The name originated from a misprint in a japanese magazine that rendered wrong katakanas of Zangief's name. Gameplay His system is kinda reminiscent of Zangief's appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom:Clash of Super Heroes (in that while he has no chain combos, he can freely cancel his basics into special/super moves after hitting). His dash is a grab move on it's own, which can be followed by other basic throws. As per 3ha staple, he also has an alternate moveset he can switch to, signaled by the spirit of Mikhail Gorbachev (as he appeared on Zangief's Street Fighter II ending) dancing behind him. Zangyura Mode Movelist Being a character made by a japanese author with no english readme, the move names are made up. * Rising Lariat - :: Zangyura does a lariat that has him rise making it more in line of traditional anti-air attacks. The button used in the command determines how high he rises. Much like with Zangief's Lariat, his hitboxes only cover the upper body. * Sonic Boom - :: Zangyura throws Guile's projectile. The button used in the command determines the speed of the projectile. * Vodka Fire - :: Zangyura takes a sap of fuel and breaths fire. version goes quickest, breaths low, making it a low attack. Versions other than have the tendency to go past the opponent if used point blank. * Dhalsim Throw - :: Zangyura brings up a Dhalsim from his pants (you're reading it right) and throws him. The button used in the command determines the angle of the throw. For some odd reason, Zangyura is always facing right when doing this move, no matter which way he was facing before doing this move. * Upside Down Lariat - :: Zangyura leaps and does a lariat upside down, in a matter reminiscent of the Spinning Bird Kick. The button used in the command determines for how long shall he travel spinning. * Rolling Jump - :: Zangyura does a jump, with the button in the command determinig the arc of the jump. From the moment he's about to descent, pressing would either have him air throw his opponent or do an elbow smash, depending on the distance. * Piledriver Splash - :: Zangyura's take on Spinning Piledriver that has him finish with a body splash. Unblockable. Super Moves * Final Atomic Buster - :: A series of suplexes followed by a spinning piledriver. * Super Spinning Lariat - :: Zangyura's does a Double Lariat in a matter similar to Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. * Gorbachev Mode - :: Zangyura summons a spirit of Gorbachev, giving him a new set of basic throws, special and super moves. Gorbachev Mode Movelist * Aerial Russian Headbutt - :: Zangyura leaps trying to reach for the airborne opponent to headbutt him/her. The button in command determines the tradeoff between lag time and the height of the jump. * Psychic Throw - :: Zangyura throws a low blockable dust projectile that on hit allows him to lift his opponent up, setting up for an anti-air attack. * Counter special - or :: Zangyura's counter special. counters high attacks (via collision boxes), while counters low attacks. The strength of the button used determines for how long he shall remain in counter state. * Haraszo - :: Zangyura walks forward and if he grabs a crouching opponent he knee presses and headbutts his opponent. * Kaboom - :: Zangyura leaps and tries to grab his opponent in between his legs. * Spinning Slam - :: Zangyura's unblockable command throw. Super Moves * The Secret Garden - :: Zangyura does an unblockable dash grab and does..... unspeakable things to his opponent inside a grass. * Power Combination - :: Zangyura's grabs and does an explosive variant of Aerial Russian Slam. * Gorbachev Mode Cancel - :: This allows Zangyura to go back to his normal mode. See Also * Zangeese, the other take on Zangief also by 3ha. Category:Edit characters Category:Street Fighter Characters